


¿Por qué a mi?

by kenna2201



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenna2201/pseuds/kenna2201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moder AU con human! Toothlees. En la escuela secundaria de Berk, 5 chicos (hiccup, tuffnut, snotlou, astrid,toothless) tenian que filmar la obra de Romeo y Julieta, pero como Astrid (la que actuaba de Julieta) no se presento para grabar la ultima escena y no habia otra chica para remplazarla. La solucion? Uno de ellos se tendria que vestir de mujer. Todos voltearon a ver a hipo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Por qué a mi?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿cómo están? Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece si no Cresida y a Dreamwoorks yo solo los use para la historia por que estaba aburrida y quería contar una experiencia personal LOL .  
> Este fic ya lo habia publicado hae mucho en Ff.net, pero como quiero aprender a publicar aca tambien solo lo traspaso Lol. sin más preambulos el fic.

¿Porque a mi de todas las personas?

En la secundaria de Berk, más específicamente un salón multi-usos; una isla al norte de Asia; 5 chicos Hiccup, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Toothless esperaban impaciente a Astrid. Una chica rubia y de ojos azules. ¿El motivo? Tenían que interpretar y grabar la obra de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, que si no lo hacían medianamente decente reprobarían la asignatura, lo que significaría también repetir las mismas clases aburridas.

-Donde demonios esta Astrid, ya me canse de esperar- Se quejaba Snotlout, un chico alto castaño de ojos marrones, que sostenía una cámara digital-Tenemos que terminar con esta estúpida obra para no volver a escuchar las aburridas clases de ese shak-no-se-que.

-Shakespeare-corrigió Hiccup. Un chico castaño de ojos verdes, bajito y de complexión delgada- aunque es verdad, si no llega pronto no podremos empezar.

-¡A quién diablos le importa cómo se llame ese tonto!-hablo Tuffnut levantando sus brazos molesto Tuffnut era un chico de cabello largo y rubio de ojos celestes/grises-¡Si no pasa algo pronto voy a arrojar esa mesa por la ventana!

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-hablo Toothless con autoridad (aunque él también estaba molesto, la paciencia nunca fue su virtud). Un chico alto de cabello negro y desordenado un poco largo, piel acanelada con un cuerpo atlético y ojos verdes con tintes amarillentos que le daban un efecto toxico e hipnotizaste-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el teléfono de Hiccup empezó a sonar. Quien llamaba era Astrid. (Hablando de la reina de roma); antes de que pudiera responder Toothless le quito el teléfono y respondió.

-¿Dónde diablos estas? No podemos empezar a grabar sin ti y ya nos retrasamos-hablo molesto.

-Tuve un problema y no voy a poder ir- respondió ella de forma simple- arréglenselas.

-Pero…-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que habían colgado- ¡Mierda!, al diablo con ella vamos a empezar-dijo mientras le daba su móvil a Hiccup.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto este

-Que no iba a venir-.

-¡Como que no va a venir!-Snotlout se paró más molesto todavía-Ella es la única chica del grupo, ¡cómo diablos haremos esto sin una chica!

-Humm, ¡Ya se!- Tuffnut levanto la mano- Y si uno de ustedes se pone el vestido con peluca podrá hacer de Julieta.

-No seas tonto Tuffnut, esa es la idea más….- Snotlout empezó a decir pero luego se quedó callado considerando la idea- De hecho es una buena idea, pero quien….

Y como si se hubiera encendido una lámpara sobre las cabezas de Tuffnut, Snotlout y Toothless, todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Hiccup de forma automática con sonrisas malvadas. Hiccup trago en seco, o le gustaba a donde e dirigía todo el asunto.

-No- dijo Hiccup cruzándose de brazos-Se lo que están pensando y la respuesta es NO.

-Vamos Hiccup acaso quieres reprobar-presiono Toothless. La verdad a él no le importaba el hecho de que Astrid no se presentara, ya que el interpretaba a Romeo (por que Hiccup se lo pidió) él no tenía ninguna intención de ser romántico (ni siquiera actuando) con Astrid y mucho menos besarla, el estaba enamorado de Hiccup y ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta no solo de besarlo, si no también verlo con un lindo vestido de la época victoriana. Oh si nunca estuvo tan feliz de haber ayudado.

-…-Hiccup dudo- ¿porque no lo hace Snotlout o Tufnut?

-Por qué tu eres delgado y bajito, con un vestido y peluca nadie vera la diferencia-respodio Snotlout.

-Además de que ellos serán mujeres muy feas- Toothless hizo una mueca de asco.

-OYEE!-dijeron los mencionados al uninsono.

-AGGH, ¡esta discusión no tiene sentido!- Snotlout agarro del brazo a hiccup y prácticamente lo arrastro al baño (tomando dichoso vestido y la peluca en el proceso). Toothless y Tuffnut lo veían alejarse.

Toothlees se alejó para poder cambiarse, después de un rato llego con una camisa blanca de la época debajo de lo que parecía un chaleco negro (que lo era porque tenía magas de un tono oscuro de gris con detalles verde brillante) abierto en el pecho (dejando ver un poco de su musculoso pecho) pantalones y botas negras.

Hiccup llegó poco después, usando un vestido verde mangas largas con adornos dorados en la parte delantera del corsé. Llevaba una peluca del mismo color de su cabello, un maquillaje ligero con unos zapatos simples y un GRAN sonrojo en sus mejillas. Camino evidentemente avergonzado hacia Toothless, el cual estaba embobado con la vista. Sin embargo antes de que se acercara Tuffnut apareció detrás de Hiccup y le subió la falda del vestido.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, estaba Tuffnut tirado en el suelo por recibir un puñetazo de un Toothless muy enojado, e Hicup mas rojo de lo humanamente posible se movió tres pasos lejos.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES, IMBECIL?!- medio pregunto medio grito Toothless.

-Quería ver si tenía el conjunto completo (ya saben las panti-medias xD)- respondió desde el suelo.

-Cálmate viejo- Snotlout se interpuso antes de que Toothless quisiera matar a su "mejor amigo"- mejor terminemos ya esto.

Toothless asintió calmándose un poco.

Paso el tiempo y ya casi acaban de grabar todo, solo faltaba la escena donde Romeo encuentra "muerta" a "Julieta"

\- Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado. En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza, y la Muerte aún no ha izado su pálida bandera. ¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche. Aquí, aquí me quedaré con los gusanos, tus criados. Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor. [Bebe.] ¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas! Con un beso muero. –recito Toothless

\- JULIETA Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes. Qué? ¿Ruido? Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera.- recito Hiccup poniéndole fin a la escena

Cuando dejaron de grabar Hicup fue corriendo para quitarse (en su opinión) ridículo vestido, luego de unos segundos Toothless lo imito y fue por sus prendas normales, eso había salido bastante bien, ahora que ya había besado a hiccup podría decirle sus sentimientos.

Más tarde en la noche cuando toothless e Hiccup llegaron a la casa de este último, toothless se armó de valor y antes de que hiccup se despidiera lo agarró del brazo y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-Tooth. ¿que estas…-o pudo terminar ya que los labios del peli-negro se lo impidieron

-Me gustas hiccup- dijo este al separarse de los labios del mencionado- me gustas desde hace mucho- le susurró al oído mientras apretaba más su cuerpo contra el otro

-Tooth..- el castaño empezó a balbucear nervioso y sorprendido, nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Toothless malinterpreto su reacción, miro con ojos tristes al castaño para alejarse, pero no pudo ya que Hiccup al ver su mirada lo detuvo antes que pudiera alejarse y lo beso de nuevo apasionadamente.

-También me gustas, solo me sorprendiste-dijo cuándo se separó- Te amo

Toothless no cabía en su felicidad y volvió a besar a Hiccup mientras lo manoseaba ….

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este one-sot esa asado en una experiencia real mia x(, En mi escuela hicimos la obra de romeo y Julieta (grabandola), la cosa es que a fala de varones para un papel secundario me hicieron actuar de hombre. Cuando nos pusimos a celebrar que grabamos la ultima escena, una chica intento bajarme el pantalón el disfraz xDDD (solo ise el fic por que queria contar eso LOL)
> 
> Bueno ojala les aya gustado este fic; si es asi déjenme Comentarios sensuales n3n


End file.
